


me and mom and the history teacher

by damnmysterytome



Series: single parent karen/teacher frank [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Single Mom Karen, teacher!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Same time tomorrow?”<br/>“Maybe Mom will be on time this time.”<br/>“I’m more likely to dye my hair pink.”<br/>“You’re both mean.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	me and mom and the history teacher

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Karen said as she pulled open the door to Frank Castle’s classroom office. She knew she was late to picking up her daughter Emily – again – from school and Mr. Castle, a teacher at the school that Karen had recently started seeing, had always been nice enough to stay after school with her whenever Karen was going to be late. He taught classes for a grade higher up than Emily was, but was still more than willing to help her out. Working two jobs – three if you counted being a single mother – was draining on her.

“Nice of you to join us, Karen.” Frank grinned at her. Karen looked up at him with a pointed look as her daughter packed up her things in her backpack.

“Very funny, Mr. Castle.” Karen said, setting both of her hands on her hips. Frank stood to his feet as Emily zipped up her backpack and climbed out of her seat. Karen’s seven year old daughter came towards her and wrapped her arms around her mother.

It had just been Karen and Emily for the past five years when Emily’s father walked out on them. Being a single mother was hard, she worked two jobs just to make ends meet, and wasn’t around as much as she would like to be. But she worked her ass off so Emily could have a good life, as good as it could be in Hell’s Kitchen.

“I have to use the bathroom.” Emily said to her mother as she pulled away, setting her backpack by Karen’s feet.

“Well go then, silly.” Karen said, leaning down to press her lips into her daughters forehead. “We’ll get dinner and head home soon, okay?”

Emily nodded and left Frank’s classroom to go to the bathroom, and Karen turned her attention towards Frank. “Good day at work?” He asked, looking in one of his drawers for something.

“Oh, yeah, wonderful.” Karen snorted, shaking her head as she took a few steps over to his desk. Frank pulled out a handful of pamphlets and handed them to her.

“Looked into those self defense classes we talked about, I can get you, and Emily, into one my buddy runs.” Karen didn’t ask who he knew who ran a self defense class, if Frank trusted them, she trusted them.

“Thank you.” She said, flipping through them. Each one had a sticky note on them in familiar chicken scratch on them with notes about who taught the class and how much it cost. He’d gotten her the friends and family discount on all of them. Karen stuck them in her purse and turned to look at Frank. “I really appreciate it.”

Frank looked Karen directly in the eye and leaned a bit closer to her, a grin forming on his lips. “Anything for you.”

Karen shook her head and her nose scrunched up when she smiled, glancing at the door before she turned around and pressed her lips into Frank’s. Emily knew her mother had started seeing Mr. Castle, but Karen still felt weird about any sort of display of affection in front of her daughter, especially at her school.

But Emily isn’t back from the bathroom yet, so she didn’t see anything wrong with his arm wrapping around her waist and tugging her a bit closer. Karen grinned as she pulled away from him, pressing her forehead into his. It’d been a long time since someone other than her daughter made her smile. It’d been even longer than that since someone made her stomach flutter and do jumping jacks.

“Are we still on for Saturday?” Frank asked between quick kisses. He knew that Emily could be back at any more and he respected Karen’s wishes for no kissing in front of her, so he got them in whenever he could. He started to think that Emily would take longer in the bathroom she needed to just so they could have a few moments together. Smart kid.

“Mmhm, Emily has a sleepover. We’ll have the whole place to ourselves.” Karen said, her fingers running over the back of his neck as she pulled away. She brought a hand up to her lips and ran her thumb along the edge of her lips, figuring that he had smudged her lipstick just a little bit.

“Mom, I’m ready to go.” Emily said as she returned to the classroom. Karen took another step back from Karen and nodded, clearing her throat. She picked up Emily’s backpack and swung it over her shoulder, running her hand over Emily’s blonde hair. “Thanks, Mr. Castle.”

Frank grinned down at Emily and nodded. “Same time tomorrow?”

“Maybe Mom will be on time this time.”

“I’m more likely to dye my hair pink.”

“You’re both mean.” Karen interrupted them, although she was laughing at their banter. “Well see you tomorrow, Mr. Castle.” She said, putting her arm around Emily and leading her towards the door.

“Ms. Page. Ma'am.” He said, nodding to them both as they walked out of his classroom.

 


End file.
